His Butler, Sibling Rivalry
by Rhazhah KetsuekiBara
Summary: Trapped in a manor by a vicious snowstorm, Sebastian and Ciel have to uncover the truth behind the manor's ghosts... while putting up with Grell, Ronald, and... someone new. Please Read and Review. Rated M for content. Possible Yaoi in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own in any form Black Butler or its characters. I do own copyright on the OC Rhazen Leonidas.**

**This story contains elements from both the manga and anime of Kuroshitsuji.**

**I in no way make any form of profit from this story.**

**This story is rated M for general content.**

**Special Note: As Grell considers himself a woman, I will be using female pronouns when writing from "her" point of view. Other characters will still refer to Grell as male.**

* * *

**His Butler, Sibling Rivalry**

**Chapter I**

"Sebastian, are you ready to depart yet?" Ciel asked in that usual bored, annoyed tone of his.

"Almost, my Lord," Sebastian said in his normal melodic voice. His face bore that trademark smile he often wore when putting up with his contract's griping. "Just a few more things to get squared away and then we shall be off to your winter manor. Perhaps, if you're growing impatient, you might wish to step out and wait in the carriage."

With a huff of annoyance at his butler, the young Earl strode out to the waiting carriage to wait. Bouldroy had the horses hitched and ready, Finnian sitting atop the carriage with the reins in hand. "Oi, 'ello there Master," Bouldroy called out with a wave.

Ciel ignored him and climbed into the carriage, plopping into the middle of the seat, resting both hands atop his walking stick. His visible eye looked off into the distance, growing lost in thought as he broke down the recent events he'd dealt with.

First there was the Noah's Ark circus, and the horrendous recreation of the cult chamber in Baron Kelvin's basement. That had left him with a fresh string of nightmares in regards to his past, requiring Sebastian to watch over his slumber almost nightly for nearly a fortnight.

And not too long after he'd recovered from that little ordeal, the Queen had sent him on assignment to investigate a cult in the countryside. There he'd been forced to deal with the rogue angel Angela and her horrid fusion of his parents into a freakish puppet of sorts. He still shuddered as he remembered that waking nightmare.

But now that was all finally behind him, and he was soon to depart for the winter manor that he rarely used save for when he truly needed to get away from things. A nice, quiet getaway from it all for a few weeks. Or, at least as quiet as it could be with his skill challenged servants tagging along.

His internal musings were cut short as Sebastian and Snake climbed into the carriage to sit across from him. "Are you finally ready to leave then?" Ciel grumbled, glaring at his butler with his vivid blue eye.

"Indeed we are Young Master," Sebastian replied, his smile still in place. Leaning out the carriage window, he looked up at Finny. "Let us be off Finny. And do try to keep Pluto up there with you, we don't need him running around all over the countryside."

As Sebastian took his seat once more, Snake looked over at him, a large serpent coiling about his shoulders as usual. "'Why do we have to bring him along, Black?' says Emily," the scale covered young man asked.

"Think of what a disaster the main house would be if we left him unsupervised," Sebastian pointed out. "You are now the footman of the Phantomhive household, you must remember to take such possibilities into account. "

Snake nodded in silence as the carriage began its trek the winter manor. With Sebastian, Snake, and Ciel in the cabin; Finnian, Mey-rin and Pluto sat atop on the driver's bench. Bouldroy and Tanaka followed behind on horseback, one of which was Ciel's personal stallion.

A few hours into the silent, boring journey, Ciel shifted his gaze from the passing countryside to his butler. "You did make certain that no one was made aware of this holiday?" he asked.

Sebastian didn't look up from the field tea set he'd brought along. It came complete with a small gas burner to heat the water for the tea pot. "I carried out your orders as instructed, my lord. Only Her Majesty knows of your departure."

"Why did you inform her? I said to tell no one!" the young earl snapped.

"Because you are Her Majesty's 'watchdog.' You must be prepared to be called upon at any time to serve the crown with your unique resources and skills," Sebastian explained, wagging a chiding finger as he poured the tea and handed a cup to his Master.

Though Ciel was quite irritated, he couldn't argue with that. Queen Victoria, motherly as she tended to be with him, would be very cross if she didn't know where to get ahold of the young earl should his services be needed. Of course, he was certain she always knew where he was no matter what he did. "Very well, but next time inform me before you do something like that."

"As you wish my lord," came the reply.

The subject closed, the cabin once more filled with silence as they continued their journey to what should be a nice, relaxing holiday.

* * *

"I don't see why Will had to send you along with us on this job. Just what kind of incompetent woman does he think I am?" Grell asked the tall figure behind her as she brushed her flowing red hair back over her shoulder.

"Firstly, you are not a woman by any stretch of the imagination. Secondly,the mere fact you have to ask such a question provides you with the answer," the figure replied, keeping themself mostly hidden in shadow.

"Think about it this way boss," Ronald chimed in, "You can use this as a chance to show Will you don't need to be watched all the time, and maybe he'll get off your back."

Grell put a finger to her chin as she considered this. Breaking into a fanged grin, he looked over at his assistant. "You're absolutely right! We'll show that stuffed shirt just how capable we are!" Nodding her head at the brilliance of the idea, she marched up to the front door of the building they'd been sent to investigate and yanked on the doorknob.

Nothing happened.

"Why won't it open?" she growled, yanking harder on the knob, trying to make it budge.

"Probably because the door has been locked by whomever owns it. And what need have you of the door anyway, Reapers can appear wherever they so desire, remember?" the shadow figure pointed out with a hint of amusement at Grell's bungling.

Huffing in indignation, Grell vanished from sight, as did Ronald. They reappeared within the building, along with their shadow covered babysitter. "Alright then, let's start looking around then and see if anything stands out," Grell said, taking off into the various rooms, quickly followed by her equally inept assistant. The shadowy figure with them, moved along at a more leisurely pace, actually taking the time to look things over.

* * *

Finally, after nearly half a day's travel, the carriage arrived at the manor. Sebastian and Snake stepped out first, the demonic butler helping his lord down. Mey-rin passed them the suitcases they'd brought along before she and the rest of the servants took the carriage and the horses off towards the stable to get everything settled.

"I thought that journey would never end," Ciel grumbled, stretching a bit to work some of the kinks out of his limbs for having to sit for so long.

"I do apologize, Young Master. It would not have taken nearly as long had Finnian not gotten lost so many times," Sebastian said with a glare in the direction of the stables.

"Just get me inside so I can finally get some rest," Ciel ordered with a frown and glare of his own. He set off for the front door of the winter manor, his pace and demeanor certainly exuding just how irritated he was at how long this trip had taken.

Sebastian strode after him, reaching into a pocket and withdrawing the skeleton key he carried on his person at all times. Slipping the key into the lock, he unlocked and swung open the door, leading the way inside. "I shall have to get this place cleaned properly right away," he mused, pinching his own chin in thought as he glanced about at the entry parlor.

In but a few minutes, the rest of the party had joined him and Ciel in the entry parlor so Sebastian could hand out orders. "Finnian, go and inspect the grounds making sure to weed and trim where needed. Mey-rin, make sure the beds all have fresh, clean linen. Bouldroy, go and take stock of the kitchen. I had a local grocer drop off some supplies for us yesterday so make sure nothing has spoiled. Snake, you and your snakes patrol the house, make sure we are the only ones here. Tanaka... as you were then."

As the servants departed, Ciel turned to leave himself. "I'm going to rest in my study. Fetch me when dinner is ready," he ordered just before heading out of sight.

"Very good, my young lord," Sebastian said with a bow. He began his own inspection of the house, walking from room to room, feeling that something was indeed amiss, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Deciding to check on Ciel and make sure his Master was fully settled in the study, the butler turned in that direction, only to be stopped by Snake approaching him. "Finished your patrol already? Impressive. And what have you found?"

"'We are not alone,' says Oscar," Snake replied.

"So we have intruders then?" Sebastian asked in a calm tone. Trouble often either led to grief or fun for him. "Where did you find their scent?"

"'The study,' says Wilde."

Sebastian's red eyes widened at that information. "The Young Master!" he exclaimed, taking off down the hall in a full sprint, all thoughts of amusement from possible trouble washing from his mind.

Ciel stood in the doorway of his study, staring at the all too familiar being sitting in his chair on the the other side of the room. "Y-you! What are you doing here?!"

Grell looked up from the book she'd been idly flipping through and flashed her Cheshire grin. "Now really, is that anyway to greet an old friend?" she asked in her throaty voice. "And after all we went through dealing with that Angela witch..." She huffed and stood up and came around to the front of the desk.

Ciel opened his mouth to protest their friendship when Sebastian appeared in the doorway. "Young Master, are you alright?" he asked in a panting breath before spotting Grell. "Oh, it's only you."

Upon seeing Sebastian, Grell's eyes lit up and she leapt towards her unrequited love. "Bassy Darling!"

Just before contact could be made however, Grell's body flew sideways... into the lit fireplace. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" she exclaimed, rolling around on the floor to put out the flames in her hair and coat. Leaping to her feet, she glared at a shadowy corner of the room. "Whatever did you do that for? Keeping me from my Bassy Darling like that?"

Finally, the shadowy figure who'd been watching Grell stepped into the light, giving the Reaper her first good look at the babysitter Will had sent along, and causing Sebastian to freeze in utter shock.

The figure stood at a towering six foot eight, with slicked back black hair above a high forehead. Violet eyes gleamed with amusement as they looked over the gathered party. A blood red cloth mask covered the lower half of the being's face. Dressed in a black tail coat and butlering uniform, tipped with blood red gloves, this entity could almost pass for Sebastian at a passing glance.

"Why would I permit Reaper filth like yourself from tainting my dearest little brother with your touch?" came a muffled reply from behind the mask.

"Brother?!" Ciel and Grell cried out at the same time.

The young Earl Phantomhive looked to his manservant for answers. "What is the meaning of this? Your kind have siblings?"

Taking a moment to regain his composure, Sebastian nodded. "We do indeed, Young Master. Though our kind differs in many ways from humans, we do share a commonality of family, such as we consider it. This being before you is my eldest brother. Our family is often summoned when one has need of a demonic butler of sorts. Though I do wonder what he is doing here of all places. And what name he has taken for the time being."

"You may call me Rhazen Leonidas in this form," Rhazen explained. "As for my purpose here... It's a most amusing story for one such as I. It seems this Reaper's superior felt he and his assistant cannot handle the simplest task without constant supervision, so he contracted me to keep an eye on them for a time."

"And just how did a Reaper manage to contract one of us into service?" Sebastian asked with a frown.

"That is for no one to ever find out," Rhazen growled out, closing the subject. "Still, I have fairly free rein to do as I please so long as I keep Grell here in check. And then there's the matter of payment once the contract is complete that I look forward to. My usual methods of course."

"You aren't seriously considering..." Sebastian trailed off when his sibling nodded. "You really have no standards have you?"

"What's he going to do to William Bassy Darling? He can't consume his soul, we Reapers don't actually have them you know." Grell asked, concern creeping into her voice. Much as she disliked how poorly Will treated her, she loved rough men, and Will was one of the roughest.

"Not all devils consume souls, and I believe that is why your boss contracted my brother. While I am of the basic slate of devils who require the souls of humans for sustenance, Rhazen here is of a more specialized diet. As humans would term it, he's an incubus, feeding on sexual energy. At the end of a contract, he engages in rather... vigorous intercourse with his summoner, drawing the energy produced through the act into himself. Depending on how long he's gone between meals, the summoner may or may not survive."

"You means he's going to..." Grell's mind simply couldn't process that information at the moment and the crimson Reaper fainted dead out.

"Oh dear, it seems the thought of me taking his superior was too much for him," Rhazen chuckled behind his mask. "Well, just leave him there then. Not much trouble he can get into while unconscious." Rhazen stepped over his charge and approached his brother's Master.

"So this is the human you've shackled yourself to this time? Such a taint on his heart and soul, no wonder you've bound yourself so completely to him. Yes human, I can indeed sense where your covenant with my brother rests on you. Perhaps you will be a good thing for him."

Outside the window of the study, snow began to fall fast and heavy. Shifting his gaze to the sight, Rhazen sighed. "Well, we'd best make ourselves comfortable, it seems we're going to be here for quite some time."

* * *

**Author's Note: This little tale of mine is a first for me. It's meant to be more humorous than my other stories, so I do hope you like it. Will must be desperate to hire a Devil to watch over Grell. Oh what insanity will ensue from this? Only time will tell. As always dear readers, reviews are welcome, but no flaming please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own in any form Black Butler or its characters. I do own copyright on the OC Rhazen Leonidas.**

**This story contains elements from both the manga and anime of Kuroshitsuji.**

**I in no way make any form of profit from this story.**

**This story is rated M for general content.**

**Special Note: As Grell considers himself a woman, I will be using female pronouns when writing from "her" point of view. Other characters will still refer to Grell as male.**

* * *

**Chapter II**

***FLASHBACK***

William T. Spears, the supervisor of the Dispatch Management Division of the Grim Reapers, sat at his desk, going over the endless amount of paperwork he had to put up with. Though his face was stoic, seemingly incapable of displaying emotion, anyone who knew him could tell his was under a great deal of stress.

Given the understaffing of the British Retrieval Divison, he'd been forced to send that idiot Reaper Grell Sutcliffe to handle a task that normally a much more competent Reaper would perform. Still, at least he, a member of management, wasn't being sent out into the field again.

But to leave Grell and Ronald to their own devices was to court utter disaster. While Ronald certainly had a better work ethic than his partner, he could get just as easily distracted and forget to do his job. So William had been forced to take drastic measures, hence the demon standing before him at this very moment.

Swathed in darkness like all of his kind when they appeared outside of their home plane, William could only truly discern the glowing violet eyes and fanged Cheshire grin of the noxious beast.

"So then, I take it we have an accord?" the demon asked in a sultry, silk laden voice, the grin somehow growing wider.

"Yes," William replied, adjusting the glasses he wore without which all Reapers were horribly nearsighted to the point of almost being blind. "You shall watch over the Reapers Grell Sutcliffe and Ronald Knox until they accomplish their mission. Afterward I will pay the covenant fee due, though you have yet to inform me of what that may be. You are to use whatever means you deem necessary to keep them in line. Though I do wish you would assume a form more befitting a servant carrying out his Master's command."

The cloud of darkness moved closer, the demon sliding out a jet black hand tipped with serrated five inch claws to mark the Reaper. "Then all this is left is to mark you with the symbol of our pact. Remember, the more visible the place you are marked, the more control and power you shall have."

Hesitating a moment, William removed the black glove he wore over his right hand. He extended it towards the demon. "Then we shall shake hands and you can place your mark there." Had he been the sort to display emotions, he might have show a little fear at the ever growing smile on the demon's hidden face. Or at the pain that shot through his hand when the demon shook it with its left hand. When the hand was pulled back, there was an inverted pentagram seal tattooed onto the back of William's hand.

Watching with its own sense of smug satisfaction as William slipped his glove back on, the demon spoke once more. "Our pact is now complete. When this Grell and Ronald return to you after their mission, I shall collect my payment. In the mean time, I'll leave you with this..." The darkness surged across William's desk, mashing the demon's lips to his own for a few seconds before it vanished completely.

William blinked a few times in confusion, a remarkable display of emotion for him. Pulling out a hankerchief, he dabbed at his lips. "Disgusting beast," was all he said before returning to his paperwork.

***END FLASHBACK***

Everyone in the study looked out the window to the fastly growing snow storm with increasing frustration. "Oh dear, it certainly appears as though we'll be staying within the confines of the manor for a considerable duration," Sebastian observed. He sighed softly and turned for the doorway. "Well, no use in fretting over it. We'll simply have to make the best of it. Snake, go and make sure all the fireplaces are well stocked with wood. I suppose I shall go and round up everyone. Young Master, perhaps you'd best go and wait for us in the dining hall, I shall bring some tea along once I've accomplished that." Spinning on his heel, the lanky butler swept out of the room.

"Perhaps we should adjourn to the dining room as well," Rhazen commented to Grell. "Performing our mission will be much easier when we know who not to consider as our query."

Ciel, who'd just been about to leave the room himself, paused as he heard this. "Mission? What the devil are you talking about?" he demanded.

Grell looked at Rhazen. If she messed up, he'd tell William, and that certainly would not bode well for her. But a shrug from the demon butler still in the room gave her the all-clear. "Well, we were told to come here to hunt down some ghosts that are supposed to haunt this place, but we haven't found anything yet," she said with a flamboyant shrug.

"Ghosts? There's never been any such nonsense around here before," Ciel protested.

"Be that as it may, that is why this moron has been sent. There may not have been anything in the past, but something has warranted Reapers being dispatched now," Rhazen countered.

The young Earl sighed. "Very well. Simply see that it does not interfere with my holiday."

"We shall do our best, _Young Master_," Rhazen said, grinning behind his mask as he bowed.

With one last glare at the two beings in his study, Ciel made his way to the dining hall, feeling that this was going to be more trouble than it was worth very quickly.

* * *

As he entered the dining hall, he saw that Sebastian had indeed gathered everyone together, including a blond fellow with glasses he didn't recognize. But those eyes were unmistakable. "You're with Grell then I take it?" he asked.

"Indeed I am. Ronald Knox at your service my lord," the young man said with a grin. As Ciel took a seat at the table, Ronald's gaze fell to Mey-Rin, his grin widening. He sauntered over to the clumsy maid and leaned in close. "Hello there love, what's a pretty thing like you doing with this riff raff?" he asked, jerking his thumb at Bouldroy and Finnian.

"Oi, what's the supposed to mean?!" Bouldroy exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest. Finnian simply looked a little confused. The youngest of Ciel's servants, having been kept as an experiment for most of his life was still quite naive when it came to things like insults.

As Mey-Rin blushed and tried to stammer out an answer, Ciel spoke up. "Enough of that. You three return to your duties," he ordered.

Before the order could be carried out, Grell entered the room, followed shortly after by Snake, Rhazen, and Sebastian, the latter two both carrying tea trays. Grell plopped into a chair near Ciel, Ronald joining him.

As Sebastian began serving his Master tea, Rhazen did the same for the two idiots he was being forced to watch over. "Today's tea is Lady Grey," came the muffled words from behind Rhazen's mask.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Finnian asked, looking up at the towering butler who dwarfed even Mister Sebastian.

Rhazen's eyes glimmered with delight as he looked over at the young servant. Straightening to his full height, he strode over to the trio of Phantomhive servants and bowed in greeting. "My name is Rhazen Leonidas, and I have been tasked with minding those two over there for a time," he said, gesturing towards Grell and Ronald.

"You look an awful lot like Mister Sebastian you do," Mey-Rin said, adjusting her glasses.

"That would stem from me being his older brother I'd wager," Rhazen said, eyes bright with amusement.

All three jaws dropped as they looked back and forth between the two butlers. "What devil are you three staring at?" Ciel asked. "One would think you've never seen brothers before."

They all rubbed the backs of their heads in embarrassment before Finny asked, "Why are you wearing that mask?"

"I have a slight... deformity that many find unnerving, so I keep my face hidden behind this mask to make those around me more comfortable."

"Surely it cannot be as bad as all that," Grell said from her seat. "Come on, let us have a look."

Rhazen sighed as the servants seconded the motion. "Very well, but do remember that I gave you fair warning." He wasn't the least bit concerned of what they thought of course, but one did have to put on the act. Reaching back, he undid the ties of his mask and slid it off to reveal a beautifully sculpted lower face. His lips were thin and firm, his chin bearing a hint of a cleft.

"I don't get it, thought you said you were deformed," Ronald said.

"Oh but I am," Rhazen replied, opening his mouth to expose twin rows of gleaming white fangs that put Grell's to shame.

The Phantomhive servants recoiled a bit at the sight as Rhazen redonned his mask. Pulling out a ivory coated pocket watch from the inner breast pocket of his suit, the demon butler checked the time. "Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, I shall go and prepare dinner, Mr. Grell," he said before spinning on his heels and leaving.

"I believe I shall do the same, Young Master," Sebastian added, bowing before making his own departure.

Then something Rhazen had said clicked in Finny's brain. "Grell? You mean Madam Red's butler? I don't see him anywhere." He looked around confused.

"He was talking about me, little boy," Grell chimed from her seat at the table. Knowing William would tear her a new one, in a way even she wouldn't like, if she revealed what she was to the servants, she'd already worked out a decent cover story. "After Madam Red's departure from this world, I made a few cosmetic changes to myself in honor of her. I do so love the color red after all."

None of them noticed the ever so slight clenching of Ciel's fingers on his teacup as the memory of the night Grell murdered his aunt flashed through his head.

The group sat in awkward silence until the two butlers returned with dinner. Sebastian had prepared a simple meal of roast pheasant and some greens. Not his normal level of extravagance in a meal, true, but with the weather one had to make the food last.

Rhazen had prepared a sumptuous smelling beef curry that had all mouths in the room, even Ciel's, watering. And while Sebastian's meal was solely for his Master, Rhazen had prepared enough for everyone. "Do enjoy some everyone," Rhazen said jovially.

"How'd you manage to make so much?" Bouldroy asked. The supplies were a bit limited at the moment after all.

"A butler is always prepared," Rhazen pointed out with a smirking glance at his younger sibling, who merely pretended to not notice he'd been outdone.

"Sebastian, fetch me a plate of the curry," Ciel said, pushing his pheasant aside.

Though a frown flashed across his face, Sebastian quickly recovered into that smile he often wore when hiding how irritated he was. "As you wish, my Young Lord." Perhaps what irked him most was that normally Ciel utterly despised curry.

Dinner itself was a relatively quiet and pleasant affair, everyone save the two butlers tucking into their meals contentedly. "I do believe I shall go and tend to your horses," Rhazen told his brother. "Do be sure and clean up when everyone's done."

* * *

Out in the blizzard, Rhazen strode atop the snow, not even leaving a footprint as he made his way over to the stables. His brow was currently furrowed in thought about that one Reaper, Grell. He'd lived quite a long time indeed, had even encountered Undertaker back when he worked for the Reapers. But never in his untold ages had he encountered someone like Grell. It wasn't the way the idiot acted, it was those teeth. No Reaper had teeth like those, and it gave rise to the thought in Rhazen's head if perhaps Grell was the spawn of a union between a Devil and a Reaper. This certainly warranted further investigation.

He kept running these thoughts over and over in his head as he fed and watered the horses, stroking their muzzles to keep them calm. Unlike his brother, who often found the beings of this world merely tedious, Rhazen had lived long enough to learn to appreciate just about everything this world had to offer whenever he was summoned to it.

Hearing a noise outside, he went to investigate, freezing in his tracks as he caught sight of Pluto in his hell-hound form, rolling in the snow. The demon butler's eyes widened as he watched the massive canine playing. Slowly, he approached, drawing Pluto's attention.

The large hell-hound sniffed the air, taking in Rhazen's scent to determine if he was friend or foe. When Pluto picked up a smell similar to Sebastian's, his tail began to wag and he charged towards the approaching demon.

"What utter perfection," Rhazen said in an awed tone as he reached out and stopped Pluto with a gentle touch to his snout. "A glorious beast you are indeed my friend." He ran his gloved fingers along Pluto's jaws, scratched under his chin and behind his ears. "If only I had the time to properly spend. Alas, I must return to my duties for now. Still, I can leave with a parting gift..."

Glancing around to make sure no one was watching him from the manor, he used his powers to manifest a gigantic bone for the hell-hound to chew on. "Until later, my friend," he said, striding back towards the manor to make sure Grell hadn't caused trouble.

Back inside, he wandered the halls, looking for his charges, only to find they'd retired to a bedroom for the evening. As had everyone else it seemed. "Surely I wasn't gone that long," he mused as he checked his watch. "Though it seems I am mistaken." No doubt his brother was elsewhere in the manor, preparing for tomorrow, as should he.

But a sudden creak and groaning sound just ahead of him gave him pause. His demonic senses being so much stronger than a human's, he knew nothing... natural had caused them. "So it begins."

* * *

**Author's Note: First, I'd like to thank everyone for all the views and reviews on my first chapter. But more importantly, Will's in for a hell of a time when it comes time to give the devil his due. And what's all this about Grell? Could he really be the child of a Demon and a Reaper? Stayed tuned and find out. As always folks, reviews are welcome and certainly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own in any form Black Butler or its characters. I do own copyright on the OC Rhazen Leonidas.**

**This story contains elements from both the manga and anime of Kuroshitsuji.**

**I in no way make any form of profit from this story.**

**This story is rated M for general content.**

**Special Note: As Grell considers himself a woman, I will be using female pronouns when writing from "her" point of view. Other characters will still refer to Grell as male.**

* * *

**Chapter III**

Sebastian paused at he looked over the remaining food in the kitchen's pantry as his ears picked up the sounds of the groaning manor. But it wasn't the sort of groan a building made as it settled or anything of the sort. No, this seemed a touch unnatural.

Picking up his candelabra, the demon butler left the kitchen and began wandering the halls, seeking the source. But even with his senses, he was unable to pinpoint the origin of the sounds. They seemed to come from everywhere at once, further adding proof this was certainly out of the ordinary. This did not sit well with Sebastian who prided himself on having everything under control in his Master's home.

Frowning, he quickened his pace through the corridors, unable to locate the source of those damned sounds. Finally he stopped and placed a hand to his chin as he decided to ignore the noises for now and go about his normal duties.

As he resumed walking, he spotted a light up ahead that quickly revealed his brother heading towards him. Unlike Sebastian though, Rhazen's light came from a flame he'd conjured to hover above his index finger. Sebastian scowled at his sibling's open display of their magic. Rhazen had never been one to hide what he was capable of, and simply used human ignorance and denial of magi to get away with it.

"When are you going to learn one must act more human when around them?" Sebastian scolded as they drew within a foot of each other. "And was it truly necessary to expose your fangs to the others like that? You wear that mask for a reason after all."

Rhazen shrugged. "They were curious, I was merely satisfying that curiosity," he countered in his normal amused tone.

The younger demon frowned at that. "Be that as it may, do try and behave yourself as best you are able while here. My Master would prefer to go about this holiday as peacefully as possible."

"Ah, but I do not answer to your Master. But I suppose I could endeavor to... restrain myself in the mortals' presence." The taller demon smirked behind his mask. "Though I wonder why you bother with the pretense around the other servants, they are certainly not all they seem either, are they? The tall one carries himself like a soldier, I half expected the bulge of a gun holster under his apron. Your maid wears glasses that are cut in a way to weaken her eyesight yes? And the cute one with the hat... I could _smell_ the strength in him. I have no doubt he would be quite satis- ungh!"

The demon's words were cut off as Sebastian closed his hand around his brother's throat. "I would also prefer that you do not speak of my fellow Phantomhive servants in such an uncouth manner." While he certainly didn't care for those witless humans most of the time, they were under his charge by order of his Master, and therefore afforded some degree of protection by him.

"My dear, sweet, little brother... Your mother's nature betrays you yet again. Our kind do best to not for attachments for mortals, but I suppose you simply cannot help yourself."

"I fail to see how my parentage has anything to do with this," Sebastian frowned as he removed his hand.

"Always you deny just how strongly she affects you." He peeled off his mask, exposing those gleaming fangs once more. "Our father is the same, one the Great Devils, but our mothers are so very different. I was sired through a Greek Lamia, a vicious snake like succubus. This affords me a certain aloofness in my nature, helps prevent me from forming bonds with my prey.

"But you, you are forged of a tengu female. A crow demon, but ultimately a bird at heart. And a flocking one at that. You've always had a need to surround yourself with other desperate, lost souls. I normally find it amusing, but these past few times you've been summoned, things are getting out of hand."

"And what of you brother? Allowing yourself to be leashed by a Reaper? Why not simply permit an Angel to command you next? Are the depraved tastes you indulge in spiraling out of hand as well?"

"As if you have anything to say to me on such grounds. I merely follow my nature. But you... That Ciel Phantomhive... An interesting appearance about him. He looks terribly like y-"

"My Young Master bade me to take this form when he summoned me."

"I heard his call, and your conversation with him. No such request took place. All that was mentioned in regards to form was that you would take on an appearance befitting the servant of nobility." He held up a hand as Sebastian opened his mouth to protest. "Don't try to deny it brother. Before this summoning, Father sent you to this world to attempt to see if perhaps you could survive alone, become a true demon. But we all know just how poorly that attempt went. And when I personally reclaimed you two years ago..."

"Enough! I will not have you bringing up the past when nothing can be done to change it." With that Sebastian turned and began striding away to continue his duties.

Rhazen followed after him, resecuring his mask over those horrid teeth. Perhaps he'd pushed things a bit too far with his observations. He lightly pinched his own chin, growing contemplative. Until they heard a window break in the front parlor. Both demons rushed towards the noise, drawing forks and knives from their coats, Sebastian's silver, Rhazen's set coated completely in ivory.

Though they were prepared for battle, the brothers were certainly not prepared to see Pluto sitting on the floor in his human form, his tail wagging behind him.

"You blasted beast, I've told you many times not to venture inside," Sebastian scowled. He strode forward to grab Pluto and toss him back out the window, when Rhazen swept towards the shifted hell-hound.

"Oh you wondorous creature, a shape shifter as well? How utterly delightful. And with such a glorious frame..." Rhazen commented, his eyes lighting with hunger as he looked over the naked hound.

"Bloody fool," Sebastian said with a frown as he took off one of his gloves. Using but a wave of his hand, he repaired the window. "How can you possibly find perfection in such an unruly creature?"

"I find canines as beautiful and perfect as you do those haughty, self-obsessed felines you fawn over. Always have I found it amusing that a demon descended from a crow would be drawn to a bird's natural predator."

"Be that as it may, toss that useless mutt back outside."

"I think not. I shall be keeping this lovely creature in my quarters for the duration. He won't be the least bit of trouble," Rhazen said. Under that silk mask, Sebastian was able to make out his brother's tongue running over his lips.

"You are utterly disgusting," Sebastian said, turning and exiting the room.

"To each his own brother," Rhazen said quietly, tapping his thigh and encouraging Pluto to follow after him. "You may choose to starve yourself, claiming it'll make that boy's soul taste all the sweeter in the end, but I prefer to keep myself well fed..."

* * *

Sebastian roamed the halls of the manor, having finally finished his chores for the next day's preparation. The sounds he'd heard from Rhazen's room still left him shuddering.

A door on his right suddenly opened, revealing Grell standing in the doorway clad only in a red silk robe, that trademark Cheshire grin in place and one shoulder sliding off.

"I'm in no mood for your idiocy at the moment," Sebastian grumbled.

"Actually Bassy Darling, there is something I feel the need to discuss with you," she said, her smile turning into a mild frown while she pulled up the shoulder of her robe and stepped out into the hall. "This... brother of yours... is he really going to... with William?"

The demon butler paused, looking over at the Reaper. Grell was normally such an exuberant being, seeing him so subdued actually had him nodding. "I am afraid so. Most Demons feed on souls as you know. But certain classes have much more unique dietary needs. This has already been explained, yes, but you must understand that this is the nature of things. Whether or not your superior understands the terms of the contract he has made is irrelevant. My brother _will_ take what is his due. And there will be nothing to do about it."

Grell's frown deepened, genuine worry in her eyes. As much as William railed on her, as often as he got on her nerves, she just couldn't stand the thought of him being harmed. They'd been through so much together... "And if William puts up a fight?"

"Then he might not survive the encounter." Without another word, Sebastian turned away and resumed his patrol of the halls, leaving Grell to retreat back to bed, a new level of worrying swirling around his head.

"That bastard won't lay a hand on William if I have anything to say about it," Grell muttered to herself as she lay down, sleep slowly claiming her.

* * *

William looked up from his paperwork as one of the newest Reapers appeared before him. With auburn hair a more respectable shade than that of Grell, he was a thin, fragile looking thing. But there was a hardness to his eyes, informing William that he was not as weak as he appeared.

"Reaper Gabriel Bloodrose reporting for duty," the young man said, snapping a salute. His death scythe, a pair of long gardening shears, rested in his other hand. His suit was a somber black, and even more immaculate than William's, if that was possible.

Checking his desk clock, William nodded. "Right on time. I need you to descend to earth to keep a watch on the party I have watching Grell Sutcliffe and Ronald Knox."

"May I ask why, sir? With our understaffing continuing to be a problem, would my time not be better served elsewhere?"

"Normally, you would be correct, but I do not trust this 'watchdog' of mine. His kind are notorious troublemakers. Now off with you."

"Understood sir. I shall depart at once," Gabriel said, saluting once more before vanishing.

"I wonder if I will ever be able to clock out on time again," William muttered to himself as he went back to work.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this chapter ran a little short, but I think I got its points across. So many interesting developments with everyone's favorite demon butler, and so many questions to be answered. And with yet another Reaper sent into the fray, it's going to be interesting no doubt. Let's just hope Will doesn't get any raped or anything.**

**Grell: That damn demon isn't going anywhere near my William!**

**Author: Shut it weirdo, or I'll make you Rhazen's next meal.**

**Grell: Well if I must... I suppose I could take on for the team...**

**Author: You really are an idiot.**

**P.S. I will be putting this story hold just for a bit to get another caught up in chapter amount. Shouldn't take long so just hang in there folks.**


End file.
